


Final Fantasy XIV伯爵的宴会2（精灵们X公式光）

by SASON110



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SASON110/pseuds/SASON110
Summary: 因为是肉所以就算有错字也请……没勇气回去再看一遍自己写的东西ORZ





	Final Fantasy XIV伯爵的宴会2（精灵们X公式光）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是肉所以就算有错字也请……  
> 没勇气回去再看一遍自己写的东西ORZ

伊修加德一年四季几乎都在降雪。  
昏暗的街道，冰冷的寒风，灰色耸立的信仰之堡……伊修加德的人就如同这座城市给人的感觉一样，保守、排外。  
伯爵坐在铺着天鹅绒内衬的陆行鸟车内，看着外面拿着推荐信的官家走回马车，从他的样子来看，即使有从福尔唐家弄来的推荐信，对同为四大贵族的泽梅尔家来说也是毫无用处，甚至更糟的效果。  
“你这么反感这笔生意的情绪我可以理解，但是您父亲可怎么办？在知道你明知福尔唐与泽梅尔交恶的情况下，还故意给出福尔唐家的推荐信？”  
伯爵冷冰冰的扭头看向车内另一个人，精灵做了个无辜的手势并语带关心的说道：“那位大人的脾气你最清楚，反过来你的手段那位大人也最熟悉，所以这种事情……我猜是伊修加德的天气对你起到了不利影响？”  
伯爵从车门缝隙之间拿回管家递还的推荐信，将冰冷的信封甩到精灵友人的脸上。  
“回旅馆。”  
伯爵把自己陷进温暖天鹅绒座椅之内，不去管拿着信封一脸坏笑的精灵。

回到旅馆，伯爵见到了一个……棉绒包裹的圆球。  
“能再次与您合作，是我无上的荣幸，大人。”几乎看不出手脚的拉拉肥商人，一边行礼一边说道，姿势居然依然很标准，商人素养完美体现。  
“我不记得有……”  
“是的，我们去看看‘商品’吧。”  
伯爵的皱眉，看向打断自己说话的精灵，对方含蓄一笑，“为了能拯救你不必被您父亲责难，我做了一些小小的安排……针对伊修加德贵族的。”  
伯爵：“……”

当看到那个即使处于昏迷，也被五花大绑的人类时，伯爵扭头就走。  
“别这么着急，这可是最上乘的敲门砖呢。”精灵一手拉住伯爵的胳膊，一手圈住腰部，轻松的把人抱回原地。

“上次就是这样！”伯爵控诉到并踹了精灵小腿一脚，只得到对方一个耸肩。  
“上次的事情万分抱歉，作为赔礼今次的货物只收成本价，并且我以神的名义保证，这次的药非常猛烈，‘他’绝对不会给您带来损失！”  
拉拉肥商人几乎是跳着一边说一边从精灵手里拿走钱袋的，并且他做到了落地成球，滚着就消失在了伯爵的视野里。  
伯爵：“……”  
“安心，安心，我会帮你看着的，一定会让宴会顺利进行的。”在伯爵明显不信任的目光下，精灵抗起地上的人类大步离开。

之后的安排工作紧锣密鼓，伯爵并不清楚精灵是如何邀请到那些顽固的不肯开门的贵族的，他只知道精灵只是给对方寄去了一份黑色的请帖……  
那个人类被精灵带走后的事情，伯爵并不知晓，只在夜晚宴会开始的时候，他被友人勒令不可以参加和主持宴会，这个责任将由对方全权代理，伯爵要做的就是待在休息室里等待……

虽然看不惯友人在私生活上的行为态度，但不可否认的是，在公关方面来说精灵几乎可以做到完美无缺，他总是能够找出客户的喜好并加以利用，当然这些喜好总是那么上不了台面，但也正是如此，一旦接受了‘招待’，这些客户往往会成为长远的合作伙伴……

伯爵是被精灵叫醒的，他不知不觉间在休息室的沙发上睡着了。  
此时外面夜色浓重，房间里灯光昏暗，蜡烛几乎燃尽，值得庆幸的是壁炉里放了充足的柴火，让黑暗和寒冷远离……虽然它提供的照明几乎到达不了沙发背面多远，更别提照亮房间角落。

“……我睡了多久，宴会呢？”伯爵起身，接过精灵递来的水杯问道。  
“并没有很久……”壁炉的火光照亮精灵金色的长发，在他英俊的脸上落下柔媚的阴影，一如他低沉的声音，“接下来，才是宴会的精彩之处……我是不会让你错过的。”

“……”伯爵停下喝水的动作，抬眼看向友人。  
精灵将身上的外套脱下，随意的仍在地上，然后他走向壁炉边的帷幕，在伯爵探究的目光下，伸手拉开了帷幕……

帷幕后面并不是窗户，而是另一个房间，在看到房间里的景象时，伯爵捏紧了手中的杯子。

另外一个里大概站了五个精灵，他们都穿着伊修加德的贵族服饰，伯爵能肯定的是里面并没有看到福尔唐家的人，他们应该来自其他家族。  
不过这些不是最主要的，吸引伯爵目光的是那个跪在房间中央地毯上的人类，他醒着并在尝试挣脱绳索。  
“……那个拉拉肥不是说他不会醒吗？”伯爵将水杯放下，决定从自己的名单里永远删除那个满嘴谎言的家伙。  
“总不能真的放一具‘尸体’给那些骑士老爷，虽然我觉得他们不会特别在意这个……”精灵退回伯爵身边，看了看他，“……我以为你会更惊讶一点的。”

“只是透明的墙壁而已，从他们的反应上来看不光是看不到我们这边，恐怕是连声音都传不过去……弄这一出，我应该说真不愧是你吗？”  
伯爵侧脸盯着坐到自己身边的友人说道，这张沙发算是最佳观看席。  
“承蒙夸奖。”精灵点头到，“我只是觉得作为主人，你总的确认一下我这个代理的工作进度，不是吗？”  
在伯爵皱眉的同时，精灵探头到他耳边低声提醒到：“您可一定要看仔细，回报的事情您应该没有忘记吧，我亲爱的友人？”  
“……”虽然想张口说点什么，或者把这个开始不正经的家伙推开也好，在伯爵这么想的时候，精灵提醒到：“啊，那边开始了。”

伴随着精灵的话语，仿佛是打开了某种魔法开关一样，有声音从那房间传了过来，伯爵看向那里，发现那个有着棕色短发的男人被其中一名精灵贵族从地上提了起来。

那个高大的，皮肤有些深色的精灵看着在他手中不停挣扎的人类笑了。  
“光之战士，我们又见面了，你留给我的伤痛总是徘徊不去，它们仿佛击穿了我的灵魂……让我总是会在深夜，想起你。”  
精灵的嘴唇几乎就要贴到那个被他称为光之战士的人类脸上，这让那个人类开始剧烈挣扎，他那无法够到地面的腿毫不留情的向着面前的精灵踹去。  
“这可不行。”  
另一名带着单眼眼罩的精灵阻止了人类，他抓住人类的双腿将他们固定在自己的身体两边，这使得人类除了扭动根本无法做出其他实质性的挣扎。  
伯爵注意到先前的灰色精灵已经在亲吻人类了，他双手抓着人类胸前的绳扣，强硬的啃咬对方不停挣动的嘴唇。

“唔。”  
随着一声闷哼，伯爵看到灰色精灵微微放开人类，精灵的嘴角有些血迹，不难想出是谁的杰作。  
“光之战士，你又让我受伤了……”那个精灵眯起眼睛，带着充满恶意的笑容看着手中的猎物，“就是这个表情，我真想知道你还能保持这个样子多久……毕竟，在这里想与你叙旧的，并非只有我一人。”  
精灵说着，微微侧开身体，让人类能够看到房间中的其他几名精灵。

从人类震惊的表情上来看，他们当中应该有人类认识的熟悉面孔吧？  
不过这些在此时此刻都不再具有任何意义，在那房间里的人类是耳食，是提供给化身为凶兽的精灵贵族的祭品——仅此而已。

当人类的衣服被好几双手撕碎的时候，伯爵看到他的表情从惊讶转为愤怒，又从无法挣脱的包围中染上绝望的色彩。

“对方可是那个光之战士，大陆的守护者，能让他这么无力的药物……哼，那个拉拉肥商人恐怕也不是个简单的人物啊。”友人看着房间里已经一丝不挂的人类挣脱出精灵们的包围，只一瞬间便被数双肤色不同的手抓了回去，咋舌道。

伯爵垂下眼帘，算是默认了友人的说法。

TBC

温暖而昏暗的房间里，人类扭动着身躯挣扎着，他的四肢被精灵们分开按在地毯上，即使是全胜时期，想必以人类的力量也难以挣脱。  
人类的表情带着愤恨和屈辱，却没有绝望，想必即使身陷敌阵之时，他也会坚持战斗到最后一刻，去迎接那终将到来的胜利……  
可惜，这不是一场战斗，他所希望的胜利也不会降临。

伯爵从精灵的缝隙之间看到人类的双腿被折起，他挣扎的更加厉害，甚至有一只腿挣开了其中一名精灵的掌控，在他踹向另一边的精灵时，那个脱手的精灵抓住他的膝盖，将那条腿用力压回原处。

“不愧是你……恩，真的是，在这种情况下还在努力，若是让你抓到空隙可不太妙。”  
精灵之中有人如此说道。  
他们似乎讨论了一下，其中一名精灵从一边的托盘上拿起一个水晶瓶，里面承载着发出蓝色荧光的液体。  
“那是……”伯爵看着那个液体，本能的感觉到一些不适。  
“是液体以太，加工费用昂贵到让一般市民闻所未闻的地步，是连贵族都轻易不会使用的绝品，我可是花了一番心思呢。”身边的友人仰躺到沙发靠背上，用手指转动自己的一缕金发说道。  
“那是用了会让人去往极乐的药，即使是上流社会里的社交名流也不敢轻易碰触一滴……那个传说种的英雄会如何呢，真让我有些期待。”  
“……你不加入？”伯爵扭头看着好友问到，他几乎能够感受到从对方身上传来的热度。  
“饶了我吧，那边已经够多人了再说就算我想，大概也会被踢出去。”友人耸肩，给自己倒了一杯酒，向那面透明墙壁举杯，“所以，我们欣赏就好。”  
伯爵将视线拉回那边，一个精灵正把一整瓶液体以太赛进人类的口中。

光之战士拼命挣扎着，即使没见过他也知道嘴里的液体不能喝下去，但是没用，这些看似液体的物质一碰到他的舌头就变成了热流，几乎是不需要吞咽就被他‘喝’了进去。  
热浪很快席卷了全身，在短暂的类似醉以太的一段意识空白之后，他逐渐清醒的意识遭受了袭击，从体内翻腾而起的欲望几乎烧化了他，那是他从来也没有感受到的恐怖官能情感，是身体摆脱意识、放逐与摧毁的一系列过程。  
“唔！”  
人类双腿打颤，只是站着脚底与地毯的毛面接触就让他感觉难受不已。此时精灵们围住他，伸出手抚摸他的皮肤，伯爵看到人类几乎是挑起来慌张躲闪着，从一边逃到另一边，再在下一次碰触之后继续逃跑。

那些精灵在瓦解那个光之战士的斗志，他们本可以直接推到他，却一而再再而三的逗弄他逃跑，而随着逃跑的次数增多，人类脸上的愤恨隐忍逐渐被慌乱取代，他除了盲目的躲避那些让他膝盖发颤的碰触之外什么也做不了。  
‘猎物放弃思考的话，狩猎也就结束了。’伯爵想起自己父亲经常说的话，看到人类终于被其中一名精灵绊倒在地，而其他的猎人几乎是蜂拥而上。  
这一次，伯爵听到了那个人类的哭喊声，但是立刻被什么打断了，从肉体的狭缝里可以看到那个人类正被抓着头发，压在那名褐色精灵的腿间，可怜的几乎窒息却依然被精灵那巨大的肉柱堵住喉咙。

“对人类来说，精灵还是大了点……不过总好过加雷马的纯血贵族，他们那里可比精灵更恐怖。”精灵友人搓着下吧说到。  
伯爵侧目看他。  
精灵：“你若好奇，下次我会带你去看……不过，你的寸步不离的跟着我，加雷马的皇室纯血可不好招惹呢，一不小心，说不定你就会变成他那样。”  
顺着精灵意有所指的视线，伯爵看到那个房间里的人类正在被一个深色皮肤的精灵大力撞击着，精灵从后面抓着人类的双手，腰部前后大幅度的摆动着，撞击着对方的穴口，人类无法着地的双脚僵硬的绷直着，不时有液体划过大腿从脚尖滴落。  
“啊、啊呃……唔、啊！”  
所有抵抗和矜持，早已在药物的影响下消失，此刻人类的口中只要没有东西填堵，就会随着侵犯者的动作发出甜腻的声音，失去焦距的双眼流着眼泪……

那个男人恐怕已经失去意识，只留下了本能支撑着身体，在精灵们的包围之中苦苦挣扎吧？  
强者也好，弱者也罢，都是被更加强大的一方操纵的可怜傀儡而已。对艾欧泽亚的光之战士略有耳闻的伯爵看着男人被另一个精灵抱过去的时候想到。  
“这件事情，之后要如何处理？”伯爵对友人问道。  
“现在明面上虽然没声音，但是这位英雄现在可是牵扯到了不小的一件皇家新密之中……就算是就此消失，想必也不会太引人注意，更何况……伊修加德的贵族，从今夜起就是我们的共犯，让他们对英雄的事情保密，这点不用你我多费口舌。”

听完好友的一番说辞，伯爵再次看向那面墙壁。

那个被称为光之战士的人类正在被两个精灵抱在怀中，他们似乎正同时进入着那可怜的人……凄惨的悲鸣让伯爵皱了皱眉，心情变得十分不好的起身向门外走去。  
“你不再看一会？这景致可少有，多数人类可没办法同时和这么多精灵做爱呢。”友人仰头看他。  
“父亲那里我会说明的，这件事……但愿我们不会引火烧身。”伯爵说完态度坚决的关门离开了。  
室内剩下的精灵无奈的耸了耸肩，看着突然在那些精灵之间挣扎起来的人类笑了起来，“人类这种生物，果然真是可爱呢……”

FIN


End file.
